Outdoor electric insect lanterns, featuring alternately polarized electrified grids that surround a light source, have enjoyed widespread use to control the presence of mosquitoes, biting flies, and other species of flying insects at night. During the operation of such devices, when an insect passes between the alternately polarized grids, an electric charge arcs between the grids and the insect, thus killing the insect. These lanterns become objectionable when the unsightly remains of insects become lodged within the grids, and when larger species of lifeless bugs fall through the bottom openings of these devices. Furthermore, the use of electric insect lanterns is limited to areas having a source of power to facilitate their operation.
Other devices used to control insects, such as mosquito coils containing insecticides in the family of pyrethrins, are not suitable for indoor usage because this chemical substance is known to irritate eyes, skin, and respiratory systems. Additionally, lit mosquito coils and aromatic repellants like citronella candles may not be used near flammable objects, materials or surfaces; and if left unattended, they are a potential source for fire.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable flying insect trap that eradicates nighttime mosquitoes and biting flies without the use of electrified grids or toxic pesticides that may cause eye or respiratory irritations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a disposable flying insect trap with a light attractant that emits light through a chemiluminescent reaction, and which further attracts insects with a scented evaporative chemical lure.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a disposable flying insect trap having reflective white panels that are coated with a high tack self-adhesive to capture insects as they are attracted into the device.
Finally, an additional object of the invention is to provide a disposable flying insect trap that is made primarily from biodegradable components, and is designed to be collapsible so as to take up less space for shipping and final disposal.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the instant invention.